


Suck It Up

by Titti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It Up

It's not exactly Yemen, but it could very well be as far as Dean is concerned. They are stuck in a cheap motel room in the middle of the Bible belt and there isn't even porn on the TV.

"That's just a disgrace," he mutters loud enough for Sam to raise his head from a book, a fucking book because there is only dial up in this hellhole and after the first ten minutes, Sam was ready to toss the laptop out the window.

"Care to elaborate?" he says, with that way of his, calm and superior and makes Dean want to hit him, but it's too hot and the A/C isn't working, and even the fact that they are barely dressed with a shirt and boxers doesn't relieve the stuffiness in the room.

"This… this town, this fucking motel, this-" He waves at the TV. "No porn."

Sam snorts. "Of course you'd focus on the important things."

"Hey, man, it's… it's porn," he ends lamely, but his brother is a man. Men understand without an explanation.

"We're leaving in the morning so suck it up," Sam says in that pseudo (and yes, Dean knows what it means) patient voice of his, like he's talking to a five year old, and he certainly is not a five year old, and the bulge in his boxers should prove it. Not that Sam is looking his way.

"I wouldn't mind some sucking," he mumbles, before shutting the TV off and sliding down the bed, hugging his pillow trying to fall asleep despite the fact that he's not tired.

Sam must have gotten tired of his book, because the light goes off, and Dean still can't sleep.

"What the-" Dean almost jumps, because he's always aware and people don't sneak up on him, especially 6 feet 5 inches men, but Sam has done it, and now there is a hand on his crotch, a cock presses against his back, lips pressing right behind his ear, and he grins like a Cheshire cat.

"You could have just told me," Sam says amused.

"Where's the fun in that," Dean answers.

So maybe he acts like a child when he's bored, but moments later his boxers are pushed down and fingers move deftly inside him, and Dean figures that he can act like a child, because he's never been one, and this is Sammy, and Dean trusts him.

"Idiot," Sam murmurs with affection.

"Bitch," Dean answers without missing a beat.

"I'm not the one getting fucked." Sam makes his point by sliding inside his brother, and Dean doesn't answer, because he trusts Sammy in this as well.


End file.
